Descendants
by MissMusicgGirl
Summary: This is the past of descendants in another dimension. Kinda
1. Chapter 1

********

**In this story Mal and Audrey sisters and Mal lives in Auredon with her dad and her stepmom who happens to be Audreys parents.**  
 **  
**

Mal lives with her sister Audrey in the kingdom of Auredon. What she don't know is that her mother is maleficent.

"Mal!" Audrey shouted. "Where are you?"  
"I am in the dressing room!" Mal shouted back.

Audrey runs to Mal when she opens her phone and show her a text message. When she arrives she put her phone in Mal's face.

"Audrey I cent see" Mal said while laughing. "It is in my face. Litterely"

❤️BooBoo❤️

* * *

20:37 yesterday  
 **See you tomorrow?**

 ****

 **Sure**

 ****

* * *

Mal smiled as she looked at Audrey. "Is it that guy that you like" Mal asked  
"Maybe" Audrey said as she smiled mysterious to her sister.  
" Girls hurry! You are gonna be late" Aurora shouted to Mal and Audrey  
"Comming mom" Audrey shouted back. "Come on Mal hurry. We don't want to be late" she continued.

Mal felt so happy to see her boyfriend again after the summer. She was planning a day just with him. She was thinking about it all way to her school. When they arrived Audrey ran into Lonneis arms.  
"Lonnie" Audrey said while hugging the girl in the pink blue dress. "How has your summer been" Audrey asked  
"A-mazing" The girl replied. "Mal hi" She continued.  
"Hi Lonnie" Mal said. "How are you"  
"Super" answers Lonnie.

The bell started to ring and the three girls went in to class.

In the class room the teacher had writes on the board: **welcome class 7 : D.**

WellMal and Audrey was in the same class. Again.

The day went on and it was 14:00 and time to go home. At the same time both Mal and Audrey got a text at the same time. It was from their dad.

* * *

14:01 today  
?Dad?  
 **Hi Mal. I was just telling you that the king and queen are coming home to us today. So don't plan anything. Ok**

 ****

 **Ok dad.?** **￢ﾝﾤ️** **?**

* * *

Mal had always been a good child. And even more perfect then Audrey.

The night came and the king and queen arrived to the palace. Mal and Audrey arrived at the dinner with long flowing dresses. Mal wore a light purple one with some black and white details and Audrey wore a baby pink dress with only white details.  
When the king and queens son saw Maland Audrey he stood up.  
"Mal?" He asked although he knew it was her.  
"Ben. I mean price Benjamin." Mal said and was in shock.  
Her boyfriend was in her house. He didn't even know that Mal and Audrey wore sisters. Ok ok half sisters.  
Under the whole dinner Mal and Ben looked at each other from one side and the other side. Audrey asked Mal why she wore starring at the prince.  
"Erm..." Mal didn't continued but startedeating and Audrey wore starring on Mal now. Audrey knew that Ben wore coming just that she didn't tell Mal.  
"Why didn't you tell me that the price wore coming" Mal wispier to Audrey's ear.  
"I thoughyou saw" Audrey whispered back.  
"Saw what?" Mal asked.  
"Erhum" their father said yo them.  
"Sorry dad" Audrey said and Mal looked at him like sorry.  
"Mal, Audrey, would you like to show prince Benjamin our house?" He asked, but it was not a question.  
"Sure thing dad" Mal answered back with a smile on her lips. And Audrey she was about to scream. Well typical fan girl.  
Mal, Audrey and Ben stood and Audrey walked to the prince AKA Ben. The three kids walked out of the dining hall and started with the living room. The big living room.  
"Malthis is" Audrey started but got intupt  
"Prince Ben, yeah I've heard that before" Mal said and smiled at Ben.  
"Nice to met you Mal" Ban said bowing and kissing Mals hand with a wink on his eye.  
After that Audrey was frozen. She could notmove. She just stood there. Looking at the prince and her sister.  
"Mal! How could you?" Audrey said almostcrying  
"How could I what?" Mal asked her sister letting go of Ben's hands.  
"This!" Said Audrey looking at Ben's hands not willing to let go of Mal's. "You knew I liked him" Audrey said while dragging Mal away from Ben.  
"No I didn't" Mal said while she was kinda in a shock. "You had a crush on someone named BooBoooh..."

 ****


	2. Chapter 2 the next time

Mal looked at both Ben and Audrey. She was unsure what should do. She has to do something.

"Mal..." Ben started, grabbing Mal's hands. "Are you ok?"

Mal ran out of air. She didn't know what to about to fall down, just went Audrey and Ben grabbed her.

"Mal!" Audrey shouted. "Mom, dad!" She continued.

Aurora and prince Filip ran in to the room where Mal had fainted. The prince said nothing. Just when Bens father ran into the room after Filip. He ask Ben if he knew what happened.

"I'm sorry. But I don't know Mr" Ben answer

"Mal, honey,wake up" Aurora said worried.

Audrey had ran off early to get some water and ice. Filip took Mal to her room. And Ben followed.

"Ben what are you doing?" The king asked.

"I am going to see if my girlfriend is ok" Ben said and ran after Filip. The king and queen was in shock. Ben loved Mal. Not Auredon who was a real princess. Not Mal, she was just a well girl.

When Ben had ran in to Mal room he sat on the side. Audrey came in with cold water and ice. She looked at Ben and realized what has happened.

"She didn't faint" said Audrey. "She is under a curse" She continued.

"What do you mean" the prince asked her.

"Mal is under a sleeping curse" Audrey answered. "Didn't you see her accidentally touch that book" Audrey continued.

"But how, and was it like your mother?" Ben asked

"I think so, But I'm not sure" Audrey answered

Someone knocked on the door. Be walked to the door and opened it. On the other side stood Jane, Lonnie, Ruby, Ally and

. All fiveholding in flowers.

"Ben" Lonnie started "How is Mal?" she asked.

"I don't know" He answered back

"Well we just came to dropthese of" Ally claimed.

"I will bring them to her" Audrey said while she walked up to the door.

"Audrey how are you?" Cindy asked

The day went on and Mal didn't wake up she was just asleep. Nothing could bring her back but a true loves kiss. But Ben was not sure if he was the one.

"Ben pleas just kiss her already" Audrey said. "What if I'm not he true love?" Ben said with a sad voice.

"Ok that's enough you go to Mal and you are gonna kiss her" Audrey started "NOW"And pointed at the bed where Mal lie.

"Okay okay chill Audrey" Ben said and holding his hand up in the air. He walked slowly to her bed and said "here goes nothing" he slowly moved closer to her lips and then boom he kissed her.

Malslowly started to wake up and the first thing she saw was Ben.


	3. The bullies

A week went on and Mal was able to go to school again after her accident. Well it didn't affect her but she was tired all the time.

Mal and Audrey walked in to the school together as they used to do.  
And Lonnie met them half way there.

"Hey M how are you doing?" Lonnie asked.

"Well I guess in better" The girl answer with a happy voice.

The arrived at the school and they wore just in time.  
Today was the first test and Jane thought she would study in the last second. She sat in the park just beside the school and then Alexis and her crew came up to her.

"What ya doing fairy?" Alexis said.

Alexis is not like her mother or twin because Rapunzel and Rubie wore nice and spread happiness. While Alexis just spread fear.  
Just that time Mal, Lonnie and Audrey walked by.  
Mal stopped and looked at Jane.  
She just sat there almost crying.

"Are you trying to get beautiful?" She continued

"Right you are so ugly you can never be beautiful"

"Stop it" Jane said weakly.

"And what?" she asked "Are you gonna Bibbedy-bobbedy-Boo me or what?"  
Mal walked over to a tree and lend back to listen.

"You should not try so hard Jane" Alexis started.

"And you should probably back of" a familiar voice said.  
Alexis turned around and saw Mal.  
Right then Lonnie and Audrey saw what happened.

"Well well well" Alexis said "isn't it Mal"

"Right Alex" Mal started "And this Mal is telling you to back of"

"And why would I" Alexis asked.

"Cause she is telling you to" Audrey said while she walked up to Mal.

"Mal, Audrey, please" Jane started "I don't want to drag you in to this"

"Its fine Jane" Lonnie started "I think Mal could handle this.  
Mal walked closer to Alexis. And when she was there Mal slapped her.

"How dare you" Alexis said

"Oh I amjust starting" Mal answered.  
Lonnei tookJaneaway when she had the chance.  
And Alexis continued to argue with Mal.  
And right then Ben passed by looking for the late students.

"Mal, what is going on" Ben asked

"Your majesty this girl is hurting me" Alexis said as shetriedto cry.

"Mal..." Ben started

"No I did not" I said while looking at Ben.

"I do not know what happened but can you tell me why Mal would have done something like that right after getting better?"Ben asked as he turned to Alexis.

"Well I was..." She said after remember what she had done

"She was mean to Jane and Mal just waned to help Jane" Audrey said as they almost forgot about her.

"Alexis" Ben said

"I'm sorry Ben. But that's not true" Alexis said as she tried to flirt whit Ben.

"Mal" he said again looking at her. 


	4. A not so good start

**Mal's p.o.v**

* * *

"Ben I did not dothat" I said as I looked at Ben. Did Ben think that I hit Alexis. I hope not. I could not get blamed one more time, if I did I could get sent to this isle. And I did not want to live with my mother. I am an Auredon girl. And not  
an isle.

"Mal no matter what you need to come with me" Ben said to me. He looked at me angrily. I hoped it wasn't that bad.


End file.
